A pressure sensor using a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technology is known. The pressure sensor can be applied to a microphone, an ultrasonic sensor, a blood pressure sensor, a touch panel etc. A pressure sensor using a magnetic spin technology is also proposed. Such a pressure sensor is desired to have enhanced sensitivity.